Gohan's Little Adventure
by God2
Summary: This is my First Fanfic. This is just the beginning but its about all the things you want to see Gohan and the Z warriors do and more. Rated R for future LEMONS
1. An Adventure

The wind was light, the sun was shinning as bright as ever and the water glistening in the suns warm embrace. Yep life was normal. And Gohan was enjoying it. "Gohan, how many times have I told you, get your ass in here and study!" Chi-chi yelled from the kitchen window.  
  
"You'd better get in there Gohan, you don't want your mother getting any angrier than she already is!" the OX King said as he got up and headed for the house.  
  
It has been three years after the cell games. Chi-chi was stressed as usual, and had also given birth to Goten. Gohan was sick of studying and wanted to get away, he needed a holiday, and he needed to see his friends again and have a new adventure.  
  
"I wish she would give me a fucking break" Gohan thought to himself as he walked towards the house. Just as he reached the door Krillin appeared in front of him accompanied by Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien.  
  
"He guys, where did you all come from?" Gohan said with surprise and great delight at seeing his old friends again. "We have decided to go on a trip around the world, you know, the whole see the sights and get into fights type of thing." Yamcha said with excitement. Gohan's face beamed with joy " Would you mind another traveler to come with you on your journey?" he asked. "This is perfect" Gohan thought to himself  
  
"Like fucking hell you are leaving this house Gohan!" Yelled Chi-chi "you start your new school in 5 months and you need to be ready, you need to study!" Everyone stood still, being careful not to make a sound. Gohan, digging deep to find some courage, finally broke the uneasy silence "I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will be back in time for school and I am going to do well, but right now I am going with my friends and enjoy myself, just like dad did when he was alive"  
  
Chi-chi stood in amazement. Anger building inside of her. They all could see it. They started to slowly back away. Knowing Chi-chi's temper, they did not want to get caught up in it all. Gohan remained in his place. He started it and he was not going to back down now! Chi-chi could see the determination in Gohan's eyes. Her anger slowly reduced. "OK Gohan, you can go. I hope you have lots of fun and remember I love you." She said. Chi-chi started to walk away when she stopped and said "Your father would be Proud"  
  
Gohan walked over to where his mother was standing gave her a big hug and a kiss on the check. "I love you mum and thank you" he said so only she could here. He turned to his mates and nodded to them. With one quick flash they were all off and flying into the sky. "Bye Chi-chi" Yamcha and Tien yelled out. Piccolo turned to Gohan and gave him a small smirk. Gohan, realizing that Piccolo could hear what he said to his mother, gave Piccolo and light punch on the arm and said "Don't be a dick you fucking cucumber" Piccolo just smiled and kept flying.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to Chi-chi and lived" Yamcha said "Neither can I" Gohan replied. 


	2. Mr Satan?

"Hey guys, where are we going?" Gohan asked in anticipation.  
  
"Well Yamcha has told us of a Martial arts academy not far from here" said Krillin  
  
"Yeah, I heard that they have very strongest fighters there and that they have never been beaten but are open to any challengers" said Yamcha Gohan stopped with a jolt. The others stopped and turned with confused looks on their faces. "What's wrong Gohan?" Piccolo asked in a low growl. Gohan turned to his friends and said, "I think I know of the place Yamcha speaks of, it's nearby . . . . . come closer guys I want to show you something"  
  
They all moved slowly towards Gohan with puzzled looks, huddled close together, and in an instant they were out side of the very academy Yamcha spoke of.  
  
"How did you do that?" Tien asked, "What's going on" Krillin said. "I thought only Goku knew that technique" said Piccolo. "Who the hell are you people and where the FUCK did you all appear from?!?!".  
  
The five friends all turned around in unison. Only to see none other that Mr. Satan, The Z warriors stood stunned, speechless. Until Tien stepped up and said "What the fuck is it to you, trust me mate, you don't wanna fuck with us, we will dismember you in an instant!." Mr. Satan with his usual confident look upon his face didn't back down to this. "Fuck off before I kick all your ass's, I am the Martial Arts World Champ and once I am finished with you all you wont be able to fucking walk."  
  
"You're the current World Champ. Shit I thought you would have been bigger." Yamcha said with a slight laugh. "It's Mr. Satan right?"  
  
"That's it, I have had enough" and with that Mr. Satan lunged forward at Yumcha with a flurry of lefts and rights. Yamcha blocked them all and twisted to the right when the last left was thrown, grabbing Mr. Satan's arm and pulling him into his knee, lifting him off the ground. Mr. Satan staggers backwards with short breaths. "I am no where near finished yet" he said and jumping forward looking to land a kick on Yamcha's head but before he had even reached Yamcha he was struck from the left by Krillin. Before Mr. Satan had a chance to hit the ground Tien kicked him in the kidney's sending him flying into the air. Gohan appeared just above the flying man and caught him with open palms, he held him for a second before letting off two small Ki blasts into his back and sending him crashing back down towards the ground.  
  
"That's enough" Yelled a voice from behind the academy walls. The doors flung open just as Mr. Satan hit the ground with a loud and blood- curtailing Crunch. "My name is Miat. And I am the sensei at this academy. That fighter you just so elegantly beat up was Mr. Satan, he has been trying to get into this academy since he beat that cell monster. The only reason we didn't let him in was because he has no real power. I can sense that, but in you five young warriors I can sense this power, and you (pointing to Gohan), your power is immense. A power level that big is inhuman."  
  
The Five fighters stood looking at each other wondering why they had just beat this guy they don't even know up. Piccolo turned to Miat and said "We want to challenge all your fighters to a battle, we want to test all the fighters in this academy, we hear it's the best and only trains the best so naturally we came here to BEAT the best."  
  
"I will accept the challenge on behalf of my students, come in and we shall begun at once." Miat said with a smirk. He turned around and went back into the academy, the Z warriors followed, stepping over Mr. Satan's beaten body. 


	3. The Fight Begins

"Welcome to your end. Only kidding" Miat said with a small smirk  
  
The Z worriers looked around the academy in amazement, it was huge, there were about 12 students training, with amazing power levels, but there were two that stood out. 1 tall blonde lad who was very muscular and a shorter boy with dark hair and a lot of muscle for his size.  
  
"you will fight me and two other fighters of your own choice" said Miat  
  
The Z worriers huddled up and decided that they would fight the tall blonde lad and the sort dark hared lad. Then they decided that Gohan, Piccolo and Tien would fight.  
  
"well choose those two" Gohan said pointing to the people they chose.  
  
"You have chosen the two strongest fighters I have, are you sure you want them?" Miat said with concern "however I sense a lot of power coming from you 5, ok . . .. Pharell, Sean, come here!!"  
  
"Yes sensei" they said in unison  
  
"These five have challenged us, you two will be fighting with me against them" said Miat  
  
Pharell (the blonde) and Sean bowed and then walked out a door. The z worriers and Miat followed. They walked into a large courtyard with a large ring that resembled the world tournament ring in it.  
  
"Who will be the three fighters that will be fighting us?" Miat said  
  
Piccolo, Tien and Gohan stepped forward and stepped up into the large ring that was assembled in the courtyard. Miat, Pharell and Sean stepped into the ring also.  
  
"Will fight in a team elimination battle, one fighter from each side will fight at one time, if one fighter gives up or is knocked out of the ring or knocked out completely he is eliminated and the next fighter from that team will step up. Are we clear?" Miat said  
  
All the fighters nodded their heads. Sean walked to the center of the ring and Pharell and Miat stepped down from the ring, as did Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
Tien walked to the center of the ring and bowed to Sean and Sean did the same. Tien jumped back and crouched down. Sean all of a sudden charged forward and attacked Tien with fierce rights and lefts with the occasional kick, Tien blocked them all and threw one left jab catching Sean in the face sending him flying backwards and skidding across the ground. Sean back flipped back up on his feet wiped his mouth and charged again. This time catching Tien off guard. Striking the side of his head with a massive right kick. This knocks Tien off his feet and he goes face first into the ground, Tien rolls over onto his side and sends a large Ki blast towards Sean. Sean blocks him and jumps into the air and floats powering up. Tien still stunned struggles to his feet. He looks up to Sean, Sean starts murmuring.  
  
"No, it can't be. How can he know the.. The. Kamehameha attack" Piccolo yells  
  
"Ka.. Meh... Ka.. Meh.. Haaaaaaaa!" Sean yelled as he threw the Kamehameha attack straight at Tien, driving Tien straight into the ground, then Tien flew out of the ring onto the ground, blood pissing out of everywhere. Krillin rushes over and gives him a sensu bean. Reviving Tien completely.  
  
"Few, that was close, we nearly lost you there." Said Krillin  
  
"How the fuck did he learn that." Gohan yelled  
  
Piccolo stepped up the ring, powered up immediately and shit straight up to Sean and head butting him right in the face. Then with a big axe handle hit, sending him speeding towards the ring. Sean crashes into the ring with great velocity, struggling to his feet he tries a Kamehameha attack but is cut off by Piccolos special beam canon which sends Sean flying into the air again, Piccolo catches him and with one last big hit to the head knocks Sean out completely. Sean falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo, settle down, he is only a human" Gohan shouted out  
  
"hey" Krillin said with a slight grin and half frown. 


	4. Gohan Unleashes His Power

"Pharell, Get in there!" Miat shouted  
  
Pharell springs into the air and heads straight for piccolo. He extends his arm and forms a fist with his hand just before it connects with piccolo, piccolo disappears and re-appears behind Pharell and hits him with a series of small Ki blasts. Pharell recovers quickly and returns a few small Ki blasts. Piccolo blocks them and rushes Pharell and hits him in the face with a left punch, then in the kidneys with a right and then right on the chin with his knee. Pharell back flips and charges piccolo and hits him in the face with a Ki blast. Piccolo falls straight to the ground.  
  
"these two are fairly even... but how is that possible" Gohan says.  
  
Suddenly piccolo hears a familiar sound...  
  
"Biiiig Baaang Attttaaaacckkk!!!" shouts Pharell  
  
"how can this be, that is Vegitas move" shouts Yumcha  
  
Piccolo steadies himself and prepares for the coming attack. Piccolo raises his arms and stops the blast in its tracks and sends it back straight at Pharell, catching him completely by surprise, it explodes and send Pharell flying threw the wall and out onto the road outside.  
  
"Looks like its up to me" says Miat  
  
Miat jumps up into the ring and suddenly disappears and re appears in front of piccolo and hits him with an intense head butt and knocks piccolo out straight away.  
  
"Oh my god, did you guys see that?" Krillin shouts  
  
Krillin and Tein quickly run up and drag piccolo out of the ring and give him a sensu bean. Gohan steps up into the ring.  
  
"Now I can feel your power, you have been hiding it." Says Gohan  
  
"Very good young man, and now if you don't mind, show me your true power" says Miat  
  
Gohan chuckles and gives a slight smile before slightly crouching down. Gohan starts to power up, A big gush of wind surrounds him and breaks out, his hair starts to flash golden and his pupils disappear. He lets out a loud scream and his aura breaks out and the wind gets almost tornado like. Everything goes black except Gohan and his bright golden hair and aura. Blue lightning starts to crackle around him and then with a great big flash, a huge bolt of bright blue lightning comes out of nowhere and hits Gohan and his eyes flash blue then his pupils go green. There is a loud boom and then everything goes back to normal and Gohan is standing with a great golden aura and golden hair with blue lightning crackling around him.  
  
"Oh my God" Miat says  
  
"Impressed?" says Gohan  
  
"There is no way I can beat Goku's son!" Miat Yells 


End file.
